For the Love of Flay
by Princess KoKo
Summary: After Sai tries to rape Flay, she becomes traumatized and won't let Kira near her. Will Kira find a way to get Flay to be with him again? R&R PLZ! last chapter up! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

For The Love Of Flay

Chapter 1

"Kira...are you ok ?" Flay asked gently as she kneeled by the cot in the infirmary in which Kira layed. Kira got back from battle a little while ago and he was really injured. A piece of metal had pierced through his stomach and he had cuts everywhere, when he was brought in by La Flaga he was covered in blood. Flay had been so worried. But now that he was cleaned up and bandaged he didn't look so bad.

"Yea, I'll be fine." Kira coughed. Flay smiled. She had to hear those words. Even though Kira's a coordinator, meaning he'll heal so much faster then a natural, she still got scared.

"Good." Flay whispered as she stroked his hair. Then the loudspeaker that always ruined everything came on.

"Flay Allster please report to the bridge, I repeat Flay Allster please report to the bridge."

"Damn! I have to go Kira. I'll be back though, I promise." Flay got up and was about to walk away when she realized she already missed him. She leaned down and ever so gently pressed a kiss to Kira's feverish brow.

"Thanks." Kira whispered to her as she walked out of the room and headed for the bridge.

"Sai you should really try getting over Flay. She's nothing but trouble. Be thankful she's not your trouble but someone else's." Kuzzey was telling Sai. Sai wasn't listening though. He just seen Flay walk by. He was sitting in the cafeteria looking out the door when he watched her rush by. He heard her get called to the bridge. Maybe he should go and talk to her. "Sai are you even listening to me? Flay's not even the hottest girl on the ArcAngel!"Kuzzey tried to get Sai's attention.

"Yes she is!" this came from the chief officer Neumann.

"Neumann you don't count because you have a crush on her." Kuzzey told Neumann.

"That's why he counts. You don't count because you like Miriallia." Sai said to Kuzzey.

"We're getting no where with this. We should have a vote in the boys washroom tonight. Everyone who comes in has to vote for one of our top 3 good looking girls." Kuzzey says. "Which are ?" Neumann asks.

"That's so obvious Neumann. Flay Allster, Miriallia Haw and Captain Murrue Ramius." Kuzzey states matter of factly.

"Fine. It's on. We'll see whos crush is the hottest. Right Sai ?" Sai once again wasn't listening. He was daydreaming about what it would be like if Flay never met Kira and fell in love with him instead.

"What's up ? I wanna hurry up and get back to Kira, he's getting better but I wanna be there with him." Flay says as she sits down in the bridge.

"Since Kira is injured we need someone to take his place in piloting the strike." Captain Ramius gets right to the point.

"NO! Kira would never go for that. The strike is like his baby. He wouldn't want someone else piloting it. Get them to pilot one of the new mobile suits." Flay states.

"We need the strike in battle!" Natarle Badriguel argues.

"All right at least have someone Kira cares about pilot the strike and get this other person to pilot the moebius zero. That way at least someone Kira trusts is piloting the strike." Flay reasoned.

"Ok. No the question is who?" La Flaga asks the hardest question.

"Well there's Kuzzey but he has no experience. The officers are not strong enough for battle. Sai is also unexperienced." Natarle said listing the crew.

"How about you ?" La Flaga said to Natarle.

"Me ?" she squeeked. "I'm not so sure."

"La Flaga's right." this from the captain. "You're the perfect candidate. You have some experience and your strong enough to handle the battle. What do you say Natarle ?"

"Ya come on Natarle. We all believe in you." La Flaga said nicely.

"Ok. I'll do it." Natarle agrees.

"All right. Now that this problem is solved can I go back to Kira ?"

Flay rushed back to the infirmary then suddenly stopped. She felt someone watching her. Who could it be ? "Flay..." Oh thank god. She had actually got scared there for a second. She wondered why. She could trust him.

"Hey Sai. Whats up ?"

"Can we talk ?"

"Sure Sai but right now I'm on my way to check on Kira. Do you wanna come with me?" Flay added the last bit in quickly.

"Uh...sure." Sai agreed. They both walked in silence towards the infirmary. For some reason Sai was really making Flay uncomfortable. He was scaring her. But he wasn't doing anything diffrent. He was acting like the same old Sai. So why was she scared? That's when they arrived at the infirmary. Flay noticed that Kira's name was no longer on the door.

"Nurse! What happened to Kira Yamato?" Flay asked the nurse.

"Oh...He was released about half an hour ago."

"Thanks." Flay said then turned to Sai. "He's probably in his room so we should go check." Sai nodded his head in agreement. When he did that Flay got the shivers. They walked to Kira's room and Flay opened the door. No one was there.

"He probably went to the bridge to get me, or something. We should wait for him here." Flay told Sai. Sai nodded again and again it gave her the chills. Why was he being so quiet?

"Hey Kira. I see your up and moving again. That didn't take long. Only about 6 hours." Kuzzey said cheerfully as Kira walked into the cafeteria. He was starving.

"So Kira did you hear about the vote happening tonight in the guys washroom ?" officer Pal asked.

"Shhhh!" Kuzzey hushed Pal quickly.

"What vote Pal ?" Kira asked, very curious.

"Kuzzey I have to tell him. We're having a vote in the guys washroom tonight on who's the hottest girl on the ArcAngel. We have three candidates for you to choose from."

"Well you know who I'm picking." Kuzzey said.

"Who are the three?" Kira asked. " Miriallia Haw, Captain Murrue Ramius and... Flay Allster." "Oh." Kira didn't react. "Have fun." Kira said and started eating. Then that annoying loud speaker "

Lieutenant Mu La Flaga please report to the bridge, I repeat Lieutenant Mu La Flaga please report to the bridge."

Kira was glad they didn't want him. He just wanted to sit and eat non-stop. God he was hungry. It must have been something that they gave him that made him so hungry. He started thinking about Flay, one of the top three hottest on the ArcAngel. He liked the thought of that. He was dating one of the hottest girls on the ArcAngel. Flay really was beautiful. And she was his.

"What's the problem Captain ?" asked La Flaga as he reached the bridge.

"We may be under attack at any moment. Yamato is out of the infirmary but he's not yet fully recovered and I don't want to send him out yet. I need you to get ready to jump into the strike at any time. I also need a couple of people to guard Dearka Elsman because you never know who may get on the ArcAngel."

"Wow. Big problem. Ok send Chief officer Neumann and officer Tonomura to guard Elsman." "Got it." cried Natarle. Then she annonced on the loudspeaker : Will Chief Officer Neumann and Officer Tonomura report to the dungon to guard the prisoner. I repeat Chief Officer Neumann and Officer Tonomura report to the dungon. "Anything else ?" Natarle asked. "Yea get everyone but Kira Yamato, Sai Argyle and Flay Allster in battle positions."

"Got it Captain." Will everyone except the following report to battle stations. Kira Yamato, Flay Allster and Sai Argyle. I repeat, Will everyone except the following report to battle stations. Kira Yamato, Flay Allster and Sai Argyle. "All right Captain. Everyone is getting into their battle positions. What now ?" Natarle asked the Captain.

"Now we just wait. You never know when they may strike. So we wait for the attack." the Captain said in a dark voice.

Kira was left alone in the cafeteria but he didn't really mind because that meant no one could interupt his eating. He was kinda miffed that he wasn't in the battle but he understood why. The piece of metal was just recently removed from his stomach and if he got hit there really hard he could die. So Kira decided he had to try and enjoy his freedom while he had it. He would finish eating and then go visit Flay.

Flay started pacing. Why didn't they call Sai into battle. He was still making her uncomfortable and she would much rather wait for Kira alone. She started fiddling with a pen but then she dropped it.

"Damn." she whispered as she bent to pick it up. Unknown to her Sai was suddenly having trouble controlling his hormones. Why did she have to bend over ? he thought. He never really realized how short the uniform skirts were until now. Sai knew he shouldn't be alone with Flay because of these feelings he was having but he had come anyway. Why ? Did he think that she'd want it too ? He couldn't stop himself any longer. He reached out and grabbed Flay.


	2. Chapter 2

For The Love Of Flay

Chapter 2

"Le Creuset ! Do you really plan on attacking the ArcAngel tonight?" Yzak asked.

"But of course. This is a war. We need to attack as much as possible so we can quickly defeat them and go home. Isn't that what you want Yzak. To be able to defeat Kira, take his girlfriend and go home?" Le Creuset answered calmly.

"Of course. Especially the kill Kira part." Athrun didn't like when they talked about killing Kira. Even though they were on diffrent sides in this war he still wasn't ready to accept that Kira was now the enemy and not his best friend. All that he could see was Kira's smilling face. How could he be the enemy. "Athrun are you listening to the battle plan. As the second in command you should really pay attention." Yzak said meanly. Yzak hated that Athrun got second in command. He wanted that job. He'd be so much better at it then Athrun. Athrun was too nice for the job, too engrossed in his little boyfriend problem. Oh no, Kira this, Kira that. I mean get over it. It's been along time since they saw each other and were friends. Athrun can't seem to get it that their now enemies.

"I am listening. I'm just thinking at the same time."

"Good job Athrun. I like when you show me that you were the right choice for second in command." Le Creuset said in his laid back voice. That made Yzak fume on the inside. Everything Athrun did wrong somehow turned into something right. He'd prove to Le Creuset that Athrun was the wrong choice for second in command if it was the second last thing he did (last would be killing Kira). "Yzak pay attention, we're in a war here!" Le Creuset told Yzak.

"Sai, what are you doing?" Flay asked when Sai's hand brushed her butt. "Well Sai explain yourself !" Flay was pissed. Why was he touching her? Sai grabbed Flay's waist and picked her up. "Sai let me down! What the hell are you doing!" Now Flay was scared too. What was he doing, Sai put her on the bed and started kissing her. "No! mmmfmfghggfm..." Sai wasn't stopping. Flay couldn't speak because of the pressure of Sai's mouth. She pushed against his chest but it did nothing. Sai was just too strong for her. He started undoing her uniform shirt. He took his mouth of hers and put all his attention into getting her shirt off. "SAI STOP IT NOW!" Flay screamed. He wasn't listening. He was going to rape her. She was scared, everyone was in battle positions and she had no idea where Kira was. "SAI!" she screamed. Sai had her shirt off and yanked down her skirt. "Please stop..." Flay whimpered. "You're so beautiful." was Sai's response.

"NO!" Flay couldn't make him stop, she tried kicking him.

"Frisky are you?" Sai said as he unhooked her bra. Flay started to cry, she couldn't make him stop. "Don't cry sweetheart. You'll like it." Sai was like possessed. His mind wasn't working right. The only thing he could think about was taking Flay. And that's what he planned to do. Take Flay.

Kira was getting bored and full. He wanted to see Flay so he decided to leave the cafeteria. He walked around for a while but didn't find her. He checked in her room but she wasn't there. She must be in his room. So he walked down the hallway until he got to his room and that's when he heard Flay's screaming. He ran into the room. "Flay." he yelled. What he saw was the last thing he expected to see. Sai was on top of Flay trying to get her panties off and Flay was kicking and screaming. The only thing she was wearing were her panties. "GET THE HELL OFF HER!" Kira yelled at Sai. Sai looked up not getting of Flay. He looked at Flay whose eyes were wide and scared. "I SAID GET OFF HER!" Sai slowly and reluctantly got off her. He was about to run out of the room when Kira stopped him. During this time Flay was trying to get her clothes back on with shaky hands. Once she was dressed she ran past the two of them to her room. "YOU ASS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Kira shouted at Sai. Sai didn't answer. He just looked at Kira with this dazed idiot expression. Kira punched him as hard as he could in the face. It sent Sai flying across the room. "Don't you ever touch her again, if I even see you near her I'll kill you." Kira whispered menacingly. "Got it?" Sai still didn't say anything. "I swear, with god as my witness if you so much as breathe on her again I'll kill you." With that Kira left the room to go to Flay.

Flay sat alone in her room with the lights out. She sat on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. She was so close to getting raped. And by someone she trusts. How could this happen? She was so scared it would happen again. She heard Kira's threats because he was yelling really loudly but what if Kira dies or isn't there for that one moment. Anything could happen. She hadn't even had sex yet. She didn't want to lose her virginity to a rapist. She was only 15. This was too hard to handle.

Athrun sat in his room alone. He didn't want to attack the ArcAngel tonight. He couldn't do it. Kira was on it. Kira was still his best friend even though they were on opposite war sides. Kira was a coordinator though. They should be on the same side, but Kira had to choose to be with the stupid naturals on the earth force. It's because of his natural girlfriend. Thinking about all that was getting Athrun mad. Maybe he could attack the ArcAngel after all.

"Place your vote now." Kuzzey said as she sat on the sink of the mens washroom.

"What's this for? We don't usually get to see pin ups of girls. Especially not the ones on the ArcAngel." That was Kuzzey's idea and he was so proud of it. He got pictures of Flay, Miriallia and Captain Ramius and blew them up to make pin ups. If you vote you get a pin up of your favorite girl.

"Just place your vote Tonomura." So far Flay was winning. There were 4 votes for Flay. Tonomura just voted for her along with Sai, Kira (Kira hasn't seen or gotten the pin up yet) and Neumann. There were 2 votes for Captain Ramius from Chandra and La Flaga. And lastly there were 3 votes for Miriallia, one from Kuzzey, one from Dearka Elsman and the last from Pal. The voting was going awesomely except for the fact that Flay was winning. That not only meant that Sai would win but it also meant that there would be at least 3 guys with pin ups of Flay in there rooms and you never know when Kira might visit them.

"Miriallia I need to talk to you."

"But Flay I need to be in battle position." Miriallia argued.

"Get out of it. This is extremely important."

"I can't Flay."

"Sai tried to rape me!" Flay said desperately.

"OH!" Miriallia said in surprise. "All right. Come on. We'll go into the girls washroom." Flay and Miriallia went into the girls washroom where Flay proceeded to tell Miriallia the whole story. When she was done, Flay was sobbing and crying. She couldn't seem to stop. "I can't believe Sai would do that!" Miriallia said. Miriallia gently went to stroke Flay's hair but Flay flinched and moved away. "I'm sorry. You're still scared aren't you?" Flay just nodded. She moved in a little closer to Miriallia and rested her head on Mir's shoulder. "May I \?" Miriallia asked in a gentle voice. Flay just nodded. Miriallia stroked Flay's hair as she cried. There was nothing Mir could do for her. She felt really bad. "Why don't you try singing to get your mind off your problems. It always works for me." Miriallia suggested. Flay wasn't so sure but she agreed. "Great. You can sing at tonights dinner. I'll make sure HE isn't there." Mir said soothingly. Flay just nodded. She wondered if it was such a hot idea. Too late now a little voice in her head said. You'll have to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

For The Love Of Flay

Chapter 3

"We attack at midnight tonight. Who's with me!" Yzak yelled.

"YA!" came the shouts of the crew. Athrun was still unsure about this but for the first time he felt like he wanted to join the attack and win. Screw Kira. He had abandonned the coordinators. From across the room Le Creuset watched the emotions that went across Athrun's face. He was pleased to see that anger was the dominant one.

"Mir, I'm not sure this is such a hot idea." Flay said getting nervous. They had annonced over the loudspeaker that she'd be preforming but it was just hitting her now.

"You'll do fine. Now get out there." Miriallia pushed Flay onto the stage. The lights were so bright. She was wearing her civilian clothes (a pink dress). Flay looked around and was relieved to see that Sai wasn't there. But Kira was. He was looking at her. She got really nervous then. the music started. She had to sing.

I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me.

Your words were like a dream. But dreams could never fool me.

Not that easily.

I acted so distant then. Didn't say goodbye before you left, but I was listening.

You fight your battles far from me. Far too easily.

Save your tears cause I'll come back.

I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door.

But still I swore, to hide the pain when I turned back the pages.

Shouting might have been the answer.

What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to part.

But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart.

Cause a thousand words, call out through the ages.

They'll fly to you even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you.

Suspended on silverwings.

Oh a thousand words and a thousand embraces will cradle you making all of you weary, they seem far away, they'll haunt you forever.

Wow this is easier then it looks. Flay thought as she sang. She looked down and saw Kira looking at her with huge eyes. She smiled.

Oh a thousand words, have never been spoken.

They'll fly to you. They'll carry you home and back into my arms.

Suspended on silverwings.

And a thousand words call out through the ages the cradle you.

Turning all of the lonliness to holy days (holy days) they'll haunt you forever...

A thousand words...

Everyone was clapping. It did make her feel better. Especially since the song was so meaningful. It displayed her and Kira so well. It was written for them. Flay walked off the stage to were Miriallia was waiting for her.

"You were amazing. You had everyone in the room mesmerized. You should have seen Kira's face." Mir said excitedly. I did thought Flay.

"I did."

"It was like he seen you for the first time and that song...it was perfect for you two. Have you ever sang for him before?"

"No." Flay admitted softly.

"You should. You have a great voice. No wonder he had his mouth hanging open. Not only did you look good you sounded good and it was his first time hearing you." Flay remembered the look on Kira's face. His beautiful purple eyes opened wide, staring at her appreciatively. She had loved it.

Kira sat watching Flay sing. She was amazing. He didn't know she could sing so well. The song reminded him of their relationship too. He had yet to tell her that he loved her and he wasn't sure he could. A thousand words have never been spoken. That's for sure. He wished he could tell her but he was too scared of her reaction. After the Sai problem he knew should would need all the love she could get. She's probably worried about what could have happened if Sai had have been the one who took her virginity, by raping her. Even if he couldn't say it, he would show her that he loved her.

"Who else loves Flay more now?" Neumann asked with his own hand up. Tonomura put his hand up as did 9 other random guys.

"She looked so hot up there singing." Tonomura stated. Sai was just glaring at all of them. Sai was sitting on the sink counter of the guys washroom while the others were all satnding up talking. He had been forbidden from going to see Flay sing. So he lost control once, does that mean he had to be banned from seeing her.

"What's with the evil eye you're giving everyone Sai ?" asked Kuzzey who had come up and sat beside Sai. No one had heard about what happened yet. He was greatful for that too. If the Captain found out, well he had no idea what she would do. He didn't want to be locked up in the dungon. Kira had prevented him from going in to see her sing. For his own safety he decided to try and listen at the door. What he heard was amazing. She had missed her calling as a famous singer. "Earth to Sai are you there?" Kuzzey again.

"What!" snapped Sai.

"Oooh. Someones touchy. I guess it's from missing the love of your life sing. Why did you miss it?" Because Kira wouldn't let me in cause I almost raped Flay.

"I was too busy." Sai said and walked out of the bathroom towards his room. For now he's gotten away with it but soon they'd start pestering him to know why he was avoiding the love of his life.

"Captain Ramius? Are you there sexy?" Le Creuset loved broadcasting that kinda stuff to the ArcAngel bridge. He loved how Murrue Ramius looked when mad and he loved provoking her.

"Yes I'm here you ass. Your so lucky everyone is gone to see Flay sing. Now what the hell do you want?"

"I love it when you curse."

"Cut the bull Le Creuset, what do you want?"

"How do you know I didn't just wanna talk?" Le Creuset had to hold back a laugh because he could see the frustration on Ramius face. "All right, here's what I want..." Le Creuset whispered the rest so that no eavesdropper could hear it.

"WHAT! No I refuse." Captain Ramius yelled.

"You have my orders. Tata love." The screen went black and Murrue Ramius fumed. How dare he think she take orders from him. He was not her commander all though she may just have to meet his demands. They couldn't afford another battle with Kira's stomach in such poor condition.

Flay sat in her room thinking about her performance. It had been so much fun and Mir was right. It had helped her forget about her problems for a while. But now her problems all came back to her. How would she stay away from Sai all the time? She should have left him when she got the shivers. That was her intuition telling her something bad was going to happen. Thank god Kira had come when he did. He saved her from losing her virginity to a rapist. "Flay...are you in here?" It was Kira. Did she want to talk to him.

"Yea." she replied meekly. Kira walked into her room and sat down beside her on her bed. Flay flinched slightly and moved away a bit.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Kira was confused by her actions. Why was she moving away? He could have sworn that she was singing to him before so what's with the scared rabbit act? It's not like he was Sai.

"I...uh...No. You did nothing it's just. I can't...I need a shower." Flay said. She quickly jumped up and ran out of the room. What's with her? Kira was so confused. He got up to follow her. He reached the girls washroom. Should he go in? Miriallia walked out just then.

"Mir! Is Flay in there?"

"Yea."

"Should I go in?"

"Yea." Kira decided to listen to her. He walked into the washroom. "I'll make sure no one disturbs you guys."

"Ok. Thanks." Kira kept walking. The girls washroom was so much bigger and nicer then the guys. He seen a closed a door and assumed that Flay was in there. He gently opened the door and what he saw surprised the hell out of him. He wasn't expecting it to be a shower room. Kira walked into the room until he got to one cubicle. Someone was in here. Flay? He kept walking. He heard someone turn on a shower. He walked to the last cubicle. He wasn't paying attention. He tried to reach for the door but fell. He hadn't realized that the door hadn't been closed all the way. "AHHHHHH!" Flay screamed. Kira looked up...and seen the best thing he had ever seen in his life. Flay was standing under the water trying to cover herself but failing miserably. Her body glistened because of it's wetness. He watched droplets fall down her body and he wanted to follow them with his fingers and tongue. His eyes finally reached her face. Her hair was wet and it clung to her. Water ran down her face. She had never looked more beautiful. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"I'm sorry." Kira mumbled but he didn't leave. He just kept staring.

"Get out." Flay finally said. WHAT! She wanted him out. He was so turned on now. He didn't want to leave. "Please..." she trailed off pathetically. Kira nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Wow. Flay was amazing. He was kinda disapointed that she had made him leave but... nevermind. She was stunning and god he loved her. He just had to figure out how to tell her.


	4. Chapter 4

For The Love Of Flay

Chapter 4

"Yea so that's what he want." Captain Ramius had just told Lieutenant La Flaga what Le Creuset wants. They were sitting together on the floor in his room. The Captain had realized that this would start rumours but she really needed to talk to someone. Besides, Mu La Flaga was the best looking guy her age on the ArcAngel anyway. It would make sense for her to want to be with him. Then she realized that La Flaga had been talking.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I was just asking what you were going to do." La Flaga repeated.

"Oh...Uh...I don't know. I really don't want to give him it but if it stops him from attacking the ArcAngel."

"That bastard! I can't believe he would ask for that." La Flaga was so angry at Le Creuset. He was such a pig. "Listen, Murrue I think you shouldn't do it. I have a feeling that he's going to attack us even if you don't give him what he wants. So don't do it."

"I can't be sure though. What if I don't and he does attack and I'll know that I could've prevented it." La Flaga didn't know what to tell her. What she said was true but La Flaga was almost positive that he would attack either way, whether she followed his commands or not. "Well it's your decision Captain but I think you shouldn't."

"Thanks for your input Mu. I really appreciate it." Ramius smiled at him and it did something to his insides. Wow he's been on the ArcAngel for too long. He was falling for his Captain. It was hard to help though. She was beautiful and he liked the thought that she just might be able to beat him up. She was in his room. Maybe he should use this to his advantage. Maybe...

"YOU DID WHAT!" Kuzzey yelled after Kira told him the story of what happened. "It was an accident, I swear." Kira didn't know why he was justifying himself. He had wanted to tell someone so he decided to tell Kuzzey. He knew he could trust Kuzzey and that he wouldn't be judged.

"I know you didn't Kira but does she know that?"

"That's a good question. I would ask her but I don't think she wants to talk to me. She was embarassed." Kira said.

"No kidding!" That's when Miriallia walked in. Kira almost forgot that they were in the cafeteria and was about to tell Miriallia to leave.

"Hey Mir!"

"Hey Kuzzey. Did you go to see Flay last night? Wasn't she awesome?"

"Yea. I didn't know she could sing so well. Will she be singing again?"

"I hope so. I'm gonna try and get her to sing at lunch. This time I want to dress her up, do her hair and make up. Make her a real knock out."

"She already is," this coming from Kira, "So what song is she going to sing?"

"If I can get her to, Real Emotion. Another song that's perfect for you two."

"Oh..."

"Just face it Kira. Your relationship with Flay is perfect to write about."

"Ya ya I know. Mir? Did you talk to Flay? She isn't mad about what happened is she?"

"Kira, you have to give her time. She's still sensitive to everything. After what happened with Sai...well she isn't ready to come out of her shell yet, give her time. At first she didn't even let me touch her. She's finally got past that but...she's still a work in progress. That's what the singing is for. It's a way of letting out her emotions."

"What happened with Sai?" Kuzzey wanted to know. They never told him Flay had a problem with Sai. That would explain why he didn't go to her little performance.

"Uh...can you keep a secret Kuzzey?" Miriallia asked.

"Of course I can. You know that." "I'll tell him." Kira said. Then Kira proceeded to tell Kuzzey the whole story. "Wow." Kuzzey said when Kira was finished. "I never thought Sai would do something like that."

"I know." said Miriallia "It came as a shock to me too. We have to act like nothings wrong though. Sai may have to be put in the dungeon. We can't let the Captain know because we need Sai for battles and stuff."

"All right. I'll keep quiet and act normal."

"Good job Kuzzey." Kira said. "Miriallia, Do you know where Flay is?"

"Yea. I'm pretty sure she's in her room."

"Thanks." Kira decided to talk to her and apologize for walking in on her. Hopefully she'll listen.

Captain Murrue Ramius was still in La Flaga's room sitting on his bed. She had spent the night with him. Nothing happened even though she wanted it too. She had thought he did too but Ramius guessed that Le Creuset's demands had turned him off. Le Creuset demanded that she sleep with him. If she did he would call off the men and they wouldn't attack, so far they haven't which is a plus. She knew they had planned to attack last night but they didn't. Probably because she called Le Creuset back and said maybe. That must have pissed La Flaga off because he wasn't talking to her and he stayed on his side of the bed last night. She really didn't want Le Creuset to screw up her life but she couldn't let him attack the ArcAngel. There were too many people aboard that she cared about. Also, Kira would be incapable of fighting for another four days. Maybe she could stall him for four days. Tell him she was thinking about it, lie about Kira's recovery rate, then she could attack them and win because of Kira. She would tell La Flaga when he came back.

Le Creuset sat in a large room with Athrun Zala and Yzak Joule. They were the only three there. "All right, here's the plan." Le Creuset started. "We didn't attack last night because Captain Murrue Ramius is thinking about my proposal."

"Which is?" asked Athrun.

"None of your buissness." stated Yzak, hoping to show up Athrun.

"No that's quite all right Yzak. I asked her to sleep with me. I told her that if she did I wouldn't attack the ArcAngel. Which is a lie of course. We'll still attack it. I'll just get a bonus out of it. Even if she says yes though, prepare for battle. We'll fight them anyway. She's given me a maybe so we're on hold right now making it look like we're not going to fight. Athrun you know what to do. When I give the orders you and your group will go and take out the ArcAngel. Leave no naturals. I want them all dead."

"What about Kira Yamato sir?" asked Athrun.

"Leave him to Yzak. Yzak deserves his revenge so, Yzak, what happens to Kira Yamato is totally up to you."

"Thank you sir." Yzak did a deep bow of thanks.

"Now leave. Prepare for battle and get some rest. You never know what's in store."

"Yes sir." both Athrun and Yzak say at the same time. Athrun was glad that he hadn't been put in charge of Kira's death. That would have been too hard for him to deal with. Killing his once best friend.

I can't believe that woman, saying maybe to a slime ball like Le Creuset. He's a sick pervert. I have to stop her. I can't let her do this. I will help her. La Flaga was thinking as he walked back to his room. He hadn't said anything to her because he was scared that he'd blow up on her. It wasn't that he was mad, he was just scared that she would go ahead and sleep with Le Creuset even though he knew she didn't want to. He wanted to protect her but he couldn't. That's when he got to the door of his room. "Was she still there?" he wondered. He quietly opened the door and looked inside. Murrue Ramius was asleep on his bed. She looked so beautiful and peaceful laying there. She was cuddling his blanket and he suddenly felt bad for leaving her alone. He climbed into the bed with her and gathered her in his arms. She awoke slightly, her eyes opened. She stretched in his arms then looked up at him. She smiled then snuggled into his chest and went back to sleep.

Kira got to Flay's room and knocked on the door. "Flay...are you in there?" There was no answer. Out of fear, he opened the door and looked inside. She actually wasn't in there. That's when he heard the loudspeaker...Guess what everyone! Flay Allster has been nice enough to agree to another performance at lunch today. Be there. Miriallia convinced her. He loved seeing her on stage. She looked so beautiful and at home. She should have been a singer. He hurried to the cafeteria to get a good seat for when she sang.


	5. Chapter 5

For The Love Of Flay

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own the song 'Real Emotion'. It's by someone else, NOT me.

Flay stood up on stage staring at the many faces. This time she was more prepared for her song. She was ready to enjoy it. Miriallia got her all dressed up in a pink gown that sparkled in the light. She also had her hair down completely. Her make up was done for the first time in awhile. Flay knew she looked good. There's the music. Her cue.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you _

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_Never thought that I would wind up myself_

_You got all my wild..._

_Imagination_

_But I hear, I am finding myself so lost_

_Everyday is a way, for me to turn back_

_All of the things I see_

_They're different from_

_What I had imagined they would be_

_Everything is different_

_Now I'm getting dizzy spells_

_It's real emotion_

_Shaking up the world_

_I'll never give it up_

_I don't ever want to lose, this far_

_No more than I can do but I am just too wrong_

_And in my heart I can hear you say_

_That I am not alone_

_Never got to look back_

_I'm already here_

_Cause you gave me faith_

_I'm on my own now_

_If anything happens unexpectedly_

_I know you are there_

_To come and save me_

_What do I do now?_

_What can I do now?_

_For the truth that you have made me see_

_All that I can do now_

_Is believe in what I feel_

_It's real emotion_

_Shaking up the world_

_I'll be forever blessed_

_For you to stand by me_

_There, before_

_So many things you tell me_

_That's why I am here_

_You gave me strength and now I know_

_That I am not alone_

_It's real emotion_

_Shaking up the world_

_You're always here with me_

_So deep in my heart_

_And I, am near_

_Beside you where you need me_

_Since I'm finally strong_

_Just close your eyes and you'll see me here_

_Cause you are not alone_

_It's real emotion_

_Shaking up the world_

_I'll never give it up_

_I don't ever want to lose, this far_

_No more than I can do but I am just too wrong_

_And in my heart I can hear you say_

_That I am not alone_

Wow! Kira could just stare at Flay. She seemed to get better and better as time progressed. She also looked stunning. The dress hugged her and left little to the imagination. And her hair, she looked so sexy with her hair down. Then he remembered, he still had to apologize to her. Maybe she would let him stay after the apology. He could help her out of that dress.

Kira walked to Flay's room. He knew she was in there and he was getting tired of her avoiding him. He had to talk to her. He kept walking until he reached her room. He knocked and heard her call him in. Kira walked into her room and had to stop at the door. She was sitting on her bed still in the pink gown, it sparkled in the light, she looked stunning. "Flay..." Kira was at a loss for words. Flay just looked up at him with wide eyes. He had to go to her. He couldn't help it. He walked to her slowly seeing if she would oppose to it. She didn't move so that encouraged him. He sat on the bed beside her. When she still did nothing he stroked her hair. She flinched slightly but didn't pull away.

"Flay...you were amazing." Flay smiled at him. He'd never know how much his praise meant to her. She reached up and gently touched his cheek. Kira was so glad that she was responding to him again. He leaned into her touch. He was ready to take the next step. He gathered her in his arms and placed her on his lap. She snuggled into him willingly enough. That's when he leaned down and kissed her forehead. No flinching. He moved down her cheek until he got to her lips. She kissed him back so he decided to open his mouth and he encouraged her to do the same. She did.

"Kira..." she whispered. He went down and started kissing her neck. That's when everything went wrong. Suddenly Flay remebered everything. It all came back full force. She pushed Kira away and quickly crawled to the far corner of her bed. Kira was disapointed. He had thought that he got her out of her shell, but he hadn't.

"Flay, you should go to bed." he noticed that as he said that she looked scared. "I'll stay with you." Kira offered. He could tell she was about to say no. "Not that way. I'll sit in a chair and guard you. It'll help you sleep." After a long while Flay finally nodded in agreement. She undid the gown as far as she could, but she couldn't get it all the way.

"Let me help. No funny stuff, I promise." Flay seemed to trust him because she let him do it. She let the gown fall to the floor. Kira took a deep breath. She quickly climbed under the blanket and out of his sight. With Kira guarding over her she fell asleep much faster. Kira sat and watched her sleep, watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Kira vowed then at that very moment that he would help her through this ordeal.

A/N what did you think? Plz R&R and thanks to everyone who reviewed, here's a steak (lol I like meat)


	6. Chapter 6

For The Love Of Flay

Chapter 6

It was an effort waking up for everyone that day. Especially for Captain Ramius. She really didn't want to leave La Flaga's bed. She felt safe in his arms and against his chest. She'd have to get up soon though. That's when she felt La Flaga shift slightly. He opened his eyes and looked at her in a confused way. "I'm must still be dreaming." La Flaga mumbled. This made Ramius giggle.

"Nope. You're awake." To prove it she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. La Flaga made this cute growling sound then grabbed her head and angled it to his mouth. She eagerly went down to the kiss. How had he known what she wanted most. She didn't care. As long as this could last. He kissed her a little more roughly and she could tell that he was turned on. "La Flaga..." Ramius gasped.

"Call me Mu." If he insists.

"Mu, we should stop. I have to get up and go to the bridge in like five minutes. I don't want to rush anything."

"I know." he agreed. "I want as much time as I can get with you. Tonight, come back to my room again. I want to be with you." Ramius eyes widened. How had he known. The words she needed to hear the most, he said them like they were the most natural thing in the world. Could this be love ?

Flay awoke to sunshine on her face. Was it morning already ? She felt like she had just put her head on the pillow. Flay looked down and realized the blankets had fell during the night. She remembered that Kira was here and blushed since she went to sleep in only her bra and panties. She looked over at Kira and seen that he was watching her. He looked like he had gotten no sleep at all. "G'morning." He said in a tired voice.

"Good morning." She whispered back. "You look so tired. Go to sleep."

"No." came his response. "I promised to protect you during the night. Now I'm making the promise to protect you forever." Kira was looking at Flay seriously. He clearly wasn't joking. "Thank you, that's not necessary though."

"Of course it is. Now quickly throw something on. I need to take a shower now before everyone gets in the washroom."

"Why?"

"Because your coming with me." Kira seen the look on Flay's face and decided to re-word that. "I mean you'll sit outside the shower stall so I can be sure you're safe. If you do want to join me though, please feel free." She nodded slightly and looked around for clothes. Kira pulled off his long white shirt and threw it to her. " Here. Put this on for now." Flay pulled it over her head and slipped on her shoes. It looked like she was wearing a dress, an ugly sack dress but a dress. She then walked with Kira to his room where he quickly grabbed clothes and towels. Then she walked with him to the guys washroom. He did a quick check and when he made sure no one was in the washroom he waved Flay in. He pulled a chair up just outside the shower stall. "You can sit here. If anything happens just yell for me and I'll come." Flay nodded and Kira then disapeared into the stall. Flay had been thinking on the walk they had just took and had come up with an idea. She wasn't sure if she should do it though. More so she wasn't sure that she could handle it. What the hell! She loved him and wanted to show him. She couldn't be scared forever. Flay walked into the stall where the curtain was pulled between the shower and the rest of the tiny space. She quickly pulled off the shirt, undid her bra and pulled down her panties. She wanted to show Kira she loved him. She pulled back the curtain and jumped into the steam. Kira heard the curtain open and turned around. He gaped at what he saw. "Flay..."

Captain Ramius stood on the bridge with Lieutenant La Flaga. They were alone, but not for long. Le Creuset suddenly came on their bridge screen. "Hey sexy. I see you have company this morning. So... how's about our deal. Have you made a decision." Ramius looked to La Flaga. They had discussed this before they came to the bridge.

"Yes I have." Ramius was scared about what she was about to do. What if it didn't work ?

"I have decided that I will sleep with you for the sake of the ArcAngel."

"I'm glad you came around."

"Don't do it Ramius." this from La Flaga.

"Shut up. You're not here to play the role of the jealous boyfriend La Flaga. So my sexy, when ?"

"It has to be here, on the ArcAngel. But other then that you can choose the when."

"Ah. I like it. On the ArcAngel too. That's pretty kinky. I like the way you think Ramius. I'll meet you tommorow on the deck. From there you can take me to your room." Le Creuset grinned. His plan was working. "Tell your little lover there to stop glaring. I think he's just mad because he hasn't gotten you in the sac yet. Am I right La Flaga ?" La Flaga just kept on glaring at Le Creuset. He hated this, hated him. "Well my love I guess I'll see you tommorow. Ta-Ta." With a farewell kiss Le Creuset suddenly left the screen and it returned to black. Now all Ramius had to do was worry.

Le Creuset was extremely pleased with the way his plan had turned out. Not only was he going to get the girl but he had made La Flaga jealous too. It was a jackpot. The best part was that she wanted to do it on the ArcAngel. That made his life all the more easier. He could get a chance to look around, get laid, look around some more and then leave. Everything seemed to be perfect. He loved it.

"Wow. Flay was so amazing yesterday. Did you always know that she was such a talented singer Miriallia?" Kuzzey asked. Miriallia, Kuzzey and Sai were all sitting together in the cafeteria talking about Flay's performance. Sai hadn't been allowed in again so he just acted like he knew what they were talking about. He didn't want to give anything away. Same with Kuzzey and Miriallia. They were trying to act as normal as possible in front of Sai, they didn't want him to know that they knew.

"I had no idea." Miriallia admitted. "But I am glad that I convinced her to do it in the first place. She's such a great singer. If she hadn't came on the ArcAngel she probably would have ended up being a celebrity." Then there was an uncomfortable silence. No one knew what to say. They were all trying to hide something from the other. That's when Neumann came in and broke the silence.

"Hey guys. Kuzzey, did you get any more pin ups of the girls?" Kuzzey was moving his hand in a motion to let Neumann know that he should shut up now.

"What pin ups?" Miriallia asked.

"Oh. These pin ups of Flay, Captain Ramius and you. I have one of Flay in my room. I was wondering if Kuzzey had gotten any more because I want a knew one of Flay. This time with less clothing on." Neumann explained.

"You're giving away pin ups of us?" Miriallia asked Kuzzey in a very controlled voice. Kuzzey didn't know what to say. He could act like it was made up. How was he going to get out of this one ?

"Uh...No...Neumann has the wrong person."

"Ya right. Who else would come up with the washroom vote thing but you Kuzzey." Neumann added to the trouble. He loved seeing Miriallia angry at Kuzzey. It was priceless.

"I gotta go." Kuzzey ran out of the room.

"He's not getting away that easily!" Miriallia yelled as she ran after him. Now that's funny thought Neumann. Then he remembered. He hadn't gotten his new Flay pin up with less clothing.


	7. Chapter 7

For The Love Of Flay

Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I do not own the song "At the Beginning" by Donna Lewis!

Loudspeaker...Good morning ArcAngel. This is your captain speaking. All crew members are officially off duty today. I repeat all crew members are officially off duty today. Thank you. "Ya." Cheered an injured Kuzzey as everyone in the cafeteria heard the annoncement. Everyone was excited about the day off. It was the first in a long time. For Kuzzey it was just healing time. Miriallia had caught up with him and oddly enough lost her calm exterior. Let's just say Kuzzey has a broken arm. We don't need to get into detail. Neumann thought he should spend his day off trying to seduce Flay. What were the chances of her dumping Kira for him ? Probably slim to none but it's worth a try.

"Where's Sai ?" Tonomura suddenly asked. That was a good question thought Kuzzey. He hadn't seen Sai for a long time. Maybe he got caught for the little Flay fiasco he caused. Would Flay rat on him ? Or maybe Kira did. Either way no one has seen him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Ramius and Lieutenant La Flaga stood on the bridge together in their own little worlds. They were both thinking about what might happen if their plan didn't work, or if they get caught. They were going to have Captain Ramius go up and meet Le Creuset on the deck. From there she would lead him to La Flaga's room. She would pretend it's her room and begin to get undressed. Once Le Creuset got distracted enough La Flaga would come out of the closet and kill Le Creuset. If all went to plan then no one would ever have to know that Le Creuset was on the ArcAngel and he would just be reported missing. Also, if all went to plan Ramius would never have to sleep with Le Creuset. The ArcAngel would be safe for the time being. La Flaga just worried about how far Ramius would have to go before Le Creuset would be distracted enough for him to kill him. It would be a difficult time for the both of them, but they could do it. The time was growing ever so near. That's when Captain Ramius went over the loudspeaker...This is your Captain again. Please note that the deck and upstairs hallway is now officially off limits I repeat the deck and upstairs hallway is now off limits. Anyone who is caught up there will be severely punished. There is no reason to be there as all crew men except La Flaga, Natarle Badriguel and myself have rooms up there. That's all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sai walked down the main hallway wondering if anyone actually missed him. He had been hidding out in the basement washroom (a place where no one went) for the last bit. After being forbidden from seeing Flay sing the second time he decided to go cool down somewhere in which no one would bug him. The basement washrooms seemed like a prudent idea but he had become bored. Now he was walking around kind of hoping that he'd run into Flay. He hadn't yet though. He could always wish. He decided to hang out in the washrooms on the main floor. They were pretty close to Kira's room but the excitement of hiding from him would keep Sai busy. So Sai walked into the main boys washroom and sat on the counter. Someone was taking a shower in there. He wondered who.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Flay...what are you doing?" Kira asked in a shaky voice. When he turned to see who had gotten in the shower with him the last person he expected to see was Flay. Especially since she was now standing in front of him naked with the spray of the water on her.

"I wanted to join you. You told me to feel free to."

"I know but I didn't think you'd actually take me up on the offer."Kira was so stunned.

"Do you want me to get out?"

"Hell no!" Kira didn't want it to seem like he didn't want her there. Flay smiled at his definite answer. She walked up to him and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. OH GOD! thought Kira. He wasn't going to be able to control herself if she kept this up. "Flay... if you're planning to leave this shower a virgin you better leave now." Kira held his breath, scared of her answer.

"I don't wanna leave." Flay answered and Kira let out his breath and smiled.

"Flay..."

"Don't talk." Flay commanded as she once again kissed him. This time Kira returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and she placed a hand on his face and wound her other arm around his neck. Kira knew it would hurt her at first so he had to get her really turned on so that her body would lubricate things for him. He wanted to hurt her as little as possible. He gently cupped her breast with his hand as they continued kissing and she moaned. "Kira..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sai sat silently on the counter trying to figure out who was in the shower. If it was Kira he'd run. If not he'd stay. He listen closely but the pounding water made things difficult to hear. Then he heard a moan. Wow! Sai thought. Someone's having fun. Then he heard a familiar voice say "Kira..." No. He would not let Kira take Flay. Not now not ever. But how could he stop them without them knowing it was him ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira could tell that Flay was finally ready which he thanked god for because he was throbbing so bad right now. "Flay...are you ready?" He wanted to make sure she was mentally ready. She nodded into his shoulder and he lifted her legs around his waist. She automatically tightened them. He then slipped into her gently. She cried out. He didn't move to let her get use to the feeling of him inside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sai was still thinking what he should do when he heard Flay cry out. DAMN! He was taking her. Well there was only one thing he could do now. He had to stop them, by any means possible. It didn't matter now if they knew it was him or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once she was used to him inside her she started moving. "Kira please..." Kira didn't waste any time and started thrusting. Slowly at first but Flay kept making it faster. She didn't want to wait. She had her head turned into his shoulder and she was panting. He felt the tension build and then her cry as her orgasm hit. He waited until she was done, then thrusted one last time for his own pleasure. "Kira...you're amazing." Flay whispered into his neck.

"Flay...I lo-"

"Get the hell away from her!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Ramius stood on the deck waiting for Le Creuset to come. What was taking him so long ? What was she saying ? She didn't want thi to happen so why was she rushing him? She knew why. She was so nervous she just wanted to get it over with. You never know when something can go wrong and something could go really wrong in this case. That's when she seen him flip over the side rail and onto the deck, his longish blond hair whipping in the wind. "Ramius...you're more beautiful in person." Le Creuset said. Ramius didn't say anything back to the slimball. "So my love, lead me to your room."

"You really get to the point of things don't you ?"

"Of course my sexy. That's how things get done." Ramius was gagging on the inside. She was ready to chicken out.

"Follow me." She walked to the elevator to the deck. It would lead them to the second floor and from there she was to walk to La Flaga's room and pretend it's hers. I can do this, I can do this Ramius kept thinking to herself. Suddenly she felt Le Creuset's hand on her butt. She had almost retaliated by punching him but caught herself just in time. Le Creuset got out of the elevator before her and opened the door to her actual room.

"Come my dear, you're taking too long."

"How did you know that this was my room?" Ramius asked trying to sound cool instead of panicked. If she was in her room how would La Flaga stop Le Creuset ?

"I know everything about you love, now get out of them clothes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La Flaga sat in his closet waiting for Ramius to come in with Le Creuset. After a good ten minutes La Flaga started to worry. Where could they be ? What was taking them so long ? Did something happen ? He couldn't stop the bad thoughts from entering his head and for some reason he knew that Ramius was in trouble.

"What the hell are you doing here ?" Kira asked Sai who stood just outside the shower holding a gun at him and Flay. Flay was still wrapped around him so gently pushed her off and put her behind him so his body was between her and the gun.

"I said get away from her."

"Well I don't really care what you said." Kira snapped. "Give me the damn gun."

"No! Did you think that I would give her to you that easily. She's mine!" Sai screamed in a crazed way.

"Sai..." Kira tried to reason with him."Please just give me the gun. We don't want anyone getting hurt." Sai didn't want to hear what Kira was saying. He cocked the gun and Kira decided he had no choice. He jumped to tackle Sai. Sai fired the gun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La Flaga decided to hell with the plan. He had to help Ramius. He walked quickly out of his room and looked around, he saw no one. He pulled out his gun and kept walking when he heard Ramius voice. "We should wait. Maybe we're moving to fast." Then he heard the sound of someone getting hit and then the sound of someone hitting the floor. La Flaga quickly kicked Ramius door in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Creuset was moving really fast and Ramius was trying to stall for time so that La Flaga could have a chance to help her. "We should wait." Ramius was trying to convince Le Creuset that she was nervous. "Maybe we're moving to fast." Le Creuset just looked at her with a nasty smile on his face. Then he punched her in the face so hard that she crumpled to floor. She lay on the floor looking up at him holding her face when La Flaga kicked her door in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flay screamed as the shot rang out. Lucky for Kira, Sai was a crap shot so he missed completely. He hit Sai and made them both fall to the ground. Flay cowered in the corner of the shower. She looked like she was trying to make herself disappear. Kira started punching Sai in the face. On the fourth hit he fell unconscious on the floor outside of the shower. Kira grabbed the gun and put it on the counter. He reached for Flay. She was still in the corner and she looked so frightened. He went to her and picked her up. She shivered in his arms. "It's ok honey. It's over." He gently wrapped her in a towel then set her on the counter. After that he ripped up one of his shirts and tied Sai up as tight as he could. "Come on." he said to Flay as he picked her up off the counter after wrapping a towel around his waist. He quickly walked to his room and placed Flay on his bed.

"Climb under the covers." Flay nodded meekly and did as she was told. "I'm going to go find the Captain ok?"

"NO!" Flay cried. "Please don't leave me alone." Tears started to spill down her cheeks. Kira couldn't leave her. He climbed onto his bed and held her in his arms.

"Everything will be ok." he whispered into her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Creuset whirled on La Flaga but not in time. He shot Le Creuset in the chest and he crumpled dead to the floor. La Flaga looked down gently at Ramius. Her blouse was ripped and she already had a huge bruise forming where he hit her. La Flaga walked over to her and picked her up. He then carried her to his room and placed her on his bed. "Murrue..."

"Mu, I love you."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He whispered and then gently kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuzzey sat in the cafeteria with Miriallia two days later telling her what he had found out. "Apparently Sai was put into a crazy room until he comes back to his senses. Word also is that La Flaga shot Le Creuset to death too."

"Wow." Miriallia said.

"A lot has happened. I'm glad it's over though and that everyone has their happy ending." Then the lights dimmed in the cafeteria except for on the stage. Flay was performing again. She walked onto the stage in her civilian clothes. The music started. "I heard she wanted Kira to sing with her. I guess she didn't convince him to do it." Miriallia told Kuzzey.

We were strangers 

_Starting out on a journey _

_Never dreaming _

_What whe'd have to go through _

_Now here we are _

_And I'm suddenly standing _

_At the begining with you. _

_That's when Kira came on stage in his civilians clothes to start the duet. _

_Kira : No one told me _

_I was going to find you _

_Unexpected _

_What you did to my heart _

_When I lost hope _

_You were there to remind me _

_This is the start _

_Both: Life is a road _

_And I wanna keep going _

_Love is a river _

_I wanna keep flowing _

_Life is a road _

_Now and forever _

_Wonderful journey _

_Flay : I'll be there _

_Kira : When the world stops turning _

_Flay : I'll be there _

_Kira : When the storm is through _

_Flay : In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the begining with you _

_Kira : We were strangers _

_On a crazy adventure _

_Never dreaming _

_How our dreams would come true _

_Now here we stand _

_Unafraid of the future _

_At the begining with you _

_Both : Life is a road _

_And I wanna keep going _

_Love is a river _

_I wanna keep flowing _

_Life is a road _

_Now and forever _

_Wonderful journey _

_Flay : I'll be there _

_Kira : When the world stops turning _

_Flay : I'll be there _

_Kira : When the storm is through _

_Flay : In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the begining with you _

_Kira : I knew there was somebody somewhere _

_Like me alone in the dark _

_Now I know my dream will live on _

_I've been waiting for so long _

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart _

_Both : Life is a road _

_And I wanna keep going _

_Love is a river _

_I wanna keep flowing _

_Life is a road _

_Now and forever _

_Wonderful journey _

_Flay : I'll be there _

_Kira : When the world stops turning _

_Flay : I'll be there _

_Kira : When the storm is through _

_Flay : In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the begining with you _

_Kira : Life is a road and I wanna keep going _

_Flay : Love is a river I wanna keep going on... _

_Both : Life is a road I wanna keep going _

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing _

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the begining with you. _

Everyone started applauding. They loved the duet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flay and Kira sat together on Kira's bed looking at each other. "I told you you'd do great." Flay whispered.

"I only did great because you were with me." Now was the time to say it. He knew it was.

"I love you Flay." Flay's eyes widened and Kira held his breath waiting for her response.

"I love you too Kira." Kira let out his breath and raised his arm in the air with a whoop. He then leaned down and kissed Flay hard on the mouth. "I love you..." She whispered again against his mouth. Kira knew they'd be happy together now.


End file.
